


under our skins

by apeunde



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, well i mean not really, what a hot mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeunde/pseuds/apeunde
Summary: In which Jaehwan might have made him and Sanghyuk in the Sims, and Sanghyuk catches him redhanded.





	under our skins

Jaehwan is so entranced in the gameplay unfolding on the screen of his computer that he doesn’t notice Sanghyuk slipping into his room and coming up behind him.

 

“What are you playing?”

 

The words almost make Jaehwan jump off his chair and plummet to the floor, but he catches himself on time to slide his behind back unto safety. He gives Sanghyuk a little startled glare, pointedly nudging him in the stomach with his elbow.

 

“It’s the newest Sims game,” Jaehwan mutters as he averts his attention back onto the screen, where he distraughtly notices that the time has been sped up by three, probably courtesy of him hitting a control he didn’t mean to as Sanghyuk started his assault.

 

“Mhmm,” comes the acknowledgement from the other, and Jaehwan can still feel his tall frame looming over him. It makes Jaehwan slightly fidgety, because he’d rather Sanghyuk would go and occupy himself with something else before he looks too closely at Jaehwan’s game.

 

“You’re distracting me,” Jaehwan whines, trying to shift Sanghyuk’s attention to something, anything but the screen in front of him. He tries to catch a look of Sanghyuk’s face, and to his dismay the other’s eyes are still glued to the screen, following the motions of his character. Suddenly, he hears a gasp.

 

“Wait-- Jaehwan is this--”

 

“NO!”

 

Jaehwan tries to cover the screen with something, anything; and in the lack of options he brings up his hands to the screen, fanning out his fingers just enough that they obscure the general happenings of the gameplay to Sanghyuk’s eyes. He should’ve know that it isn’t that easy, Sanghyuk’s own fingers coming up to pry his away from the screen as he tries to get a better look, face indreculous.

 

“Did you really make us--”

 

“GO AWAY!”

 

“Are we  _ woohooing _ ?!”

 

Trying to look anywhere but at Sanghyuk, Jaehwan can feel his cheeks tinge with heat and a bright pink flush. It creeps all the way up to his ears, and he tries to nudge his bangs just enough over his eyes so that they secure him a little barrier between him and the younger.

 

The silence between them is tangible in the air, and Jaehwan’s heart doesn’t help his embarrassment in the slightest, drumming against his chest one hundred miles per hour. He knows it’s stupid, it’s just a game; and yet something in him knows that for him, it’s more than just that.

 

Suddenly, there’s a little chuckle filling the silence, and before he knows it Sanghyuk is straddling legs, coming so close into Jaehwan’s personal space he almost forgets to breathe. Jaehwan barely dares to let his eyes flicker up to meet Sanghyuk’s, and there is a sharp twinkle in his irises that makes Jaehwan’s heart skip two beats.

 

“You know, a game isn’t nearly as fun as reality,” Sanghyuk rasps, voice low and soft and so  _ enticing _ . 

 

Jaehwan’s lips open, ready to reply, but his words lost themselves on the way out. He can’t do anything but sit there, hands awkwardly at his side and Sanghyuk,  _ Sanghyuk _ so close to him he can almost taste his scent on his tongue. This wasn’t quite how he’d imagined this night going.

 

If Jaehwan would’ve been less dazzled, he would’ve noticed the gleam in Sanghyuk’s eyes as he leans closer. But he doesn’t, and the searing kiss that follows has Jaehwan’s breath hitching in his throat. 

 

Sanghyuk’s lips are soft against his, warm and addicting as he nips at Jaehwan’s lower lip. There’s a slight noise escaping Jaehwan’s throat, high and sweet; it only urges Sanghyuk further, the kiss turning hot and messy in a couple of seconds. In the fraction of a moment when Jaehwan’s lips part for air Sanghyuk’s tongue flicks inside his mouth, hot and demanding, leaving Jaehwan even more breathless than he already is.

 

“Huh,” Jaehwan mumbles intelligently as Sanghyuk gives them both a little bit of space, their ragged breaths filling the space between them with hot air. He can feel Sanghyuk’s hands in his hair, can feel his fingers carding through the strands at the base of his neck; it sends a shiver down his spine, and his eyelids flutter with the sensation.

 

“How about we try this in a real bed, hm?” Sanghyuk’s grin is bright and irresistible and beautiful, and Jaehwan is so entranced he can’t look away. But he nods, or tries to, mouth turning dry at the thought that,  _ oh my God, this is actually happening _ .

 

This might not have been his idea of undisturbed quality time to begin with, but as he feels Sanghyuk’s hands pulling him up and running down his sides, leaving shivers raking over his skin in their wake, Jaehwan thinks that he could make a slight adjustment for one night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> bc I'm addicted to the sims4  
> also I'm sorry about the cliffhanger but --- i need to get reacquainted with smut n stuff.......... ;;;  
> (also if u want come chill with me on twitter @softhyuken, i talk a lot about hyuken and hyuk... maybe)


End file.
